1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microbe and cell function control device which controls promotion and suppress of microbes (virus, leaven or the like) and cells taken or cultured from human, aminals, birds, fish, plants and the like). The invention further relates to a microbial ecology detector device which detects an amount of the microbes or cells and detects whether the microbes or cells are present or not, and particularly suited to detecting germs in plaque of human teeth.
2. Description of Prior Art
There has been hardly known about a control device which is capable of precisely controlling functional promotion and suppress of particular microbes and cells.
Take the germs in the mouth, for example, the device has been hardly introduced which is capable of detecting germs in human mouth to specify them presented in the mouth so as to suppress the functions of the germs, and avoid the decay of the teeth as preventive and diagnostic measures of pathogenic gingivitis. Even when the germs causing dental caries in the mouth is identified, there has been rarely so far presented a technique to suppress the microbial functions with the specified germs only as a target. With the use of the germicide agents, there is a possibility to sterilize other useful germs for hygienic purposese. When using the germicide agents strong enough to terminate all the germs in the mouth, it would adversely affects on the human health.
In the meanwhile, it has been introduced to breed a sample on agar so as to observe them after an elapse of a predetermined time period when detecting the presence or absence of the microbial ecology such as germs and cells.
A dental device has been desired to be introduced which enables to a stable detection when detecting the presence or absence of the microbial ecology. Because the individual observations often differ the resultant detection depending on the individual experience with much uncertainty to be left in the prior art visual observation.
Without a tool or device of detecting the germs in the dental plaque, it has been difficult to appropriately diagnose the individual patients in the dental clinic.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a microbe and cell function control device which is capable of precisely controlling function of particular microbes and cells.
It is another object of the invention to provide a microbial ecology detector device which is capable of detecting an amount of the microbes, cells or substances generated from the microbes or cells and detecting the presence or absence thereof.
According to one aspect of the invention, a primary electromagnetic wave radiation member radiates electromagnetic wave on microbes and cells within a predetermined wave length range thereof. An electromagnetic wave measuring member measures an intensity of a predetermined range of the electromagnetic wave permeated or reflected from the microbes and cells. An absorption intensity distinction member determines wavelength the microbes and cells absorb based on the intensity of the electromagnetic wave measured by the electromagnetic wave measuring member. A secondary electromagnetic wave radiation member radiates the electromagnetic wave absorbed by the absorption intensity distinction member toward the microbes and cells. As a result, it effectuates the functional suppression of the specified microbes and cells so as to control the functional promotion and suppression of the specified microbes.
According to another aspect of the invention, the electromagnetic wave radiation device radiates the electromagnetic wave absorbed by microbes and cells on said microbe and cells. This makes it possible to control the functional promotion and suppression of the specified microbes.
According to another aspect of the invention, a primary electromagnetic wave radiation member radiates electromagnetic wave on microbes and cells within a predetermined wave length ran thereof. An electromagnetic wave measuring member measures an intensity of a predetermined range of the electromagnetic wave permeated or reflected from the microbes and cells. An absorption intensity distinction member determines wavelength that the microbes and cells absorb based on the intensity of the electromagnetic wave measured by the electromagnetic wave measuring member. An electromagnetic wave absorption medium is administered to the microbes and cells so as to absorp the same wavelength of the electromagnetic wave determined by the absorption intensity distinction member. As a result, it effectuates the functional promotion and suppression of the specified microbes and cells so as to control the functional promotion and suppression of the specified microbes.
The electromagnetic wave absorption medium is to absorbe the predetermined wavelength of the electromagnetic wave. It is possible to reduce the toxicity of the wave absorption medium so as to neutralize the influence on human body.
According to another aspect of the invention, a primary electromagnetic wave radiation member radiates electromagnetic wave on microbes and cells within a predetermined wave length range thereof. An electromagnetic wave measuring member measures an intensity of a predetermined range of the electromagnetic wave permeated or reflected from the microbes and cell. An absorption intensity distinction member determines wavelength the microbes and cells absorb based on the intensity of the electromagnetic wave measured by the electromagnetic wave measuring member. An electromagnetic wave absorption medium preparation member prepares an electromagnetic wave absorption medium administered to the microbes and cells so as to absorp the same wavelength of the electromagnetic wave determined by the absorption intensity distinction member. As a result, it effectuates the functional promotion and suppression of the specified microbes and cells so as to control the functional promotion and suppression of the specified microbes.
The electromagnetic wave absorption medium is to absorbe the predetermined wavelength of the electromagnetic wave. It is possible to reduce the toxicity of the wave absorption medium so as to neutralize the influence on human health.
According to another aspect of the invention, an absorption medium preparation device prepares an electromagnetic wave absorption medium which absorps the same wavelength of the electromagnetic wave absorbed by the microbes and cells.
The electromagnetic wave absorption medium is to absorbe the predetermined wavelength of the electromagnetic wave, and it is possible to reduce the toxicity of the wave absorption medium compared to the prior art counterpart, so as to neutralize the influence on human health.
According to another aspect of the invention, when the electromagnetic wave absorption medium is administered to the specified microbes and cells, it effectuates the functional control of the microbes and cells.
It is to be noted that the electromagnetic wave absorption medium is to absorbe the predetermined wavelength of the electromagnetic wave. It is possible to reduce the toxicity of the wave absorption medium compared to the prior art counterpart, so as to neutralize the influence on human health.
According to another aspect of the invention, a primary electromagnetic wave is radiated toward micrcobes and cells within a predetermined wave length range thereof. An intensity of a predetermined range of the electromagnetic wave is measured which is permeated or reflected from the microbes and cells. A wavelength the microbes and cells absorb is detected based on the intensity of the electromagnetic wave measured by an electromagnetic wave measuring member. An electromagnetic wave absorption medium is administered to the microbes and cells so as to absorp the same wavelength of the electromagnetic wave determined by an absorption intensity distinction member while radiating the electromagnetic wave on the microbes and cells by a primary electromagnetic wave radiation member. As a result, it effectuates the functional promotion and suppression of the specified microbes and cells so as to control the functional promotion and suppression of the specified microbes.
It is to be noted that the electromagnetic wave absorption medium is to absorbe the predetermined wavelength of the electromagnetic wave. It is therefore possible to reduce the toxicity of the wave absorption medium compared to the prior art counterpart, so as to neutralize the influence on human health.
According to another aspect of the invention, an electromagnetic wave radiation member radiates, electromagnetic wave toward a microbial sample including microbes, cells and substances generated from the microbes and cells. An electromagnetic wave measuring member measures electromagnetic wave reflected from the microbial sample. A data processing member generates an output data in accordance with the electromagnetic wave measured by the electromagnetic wave measuring member.
From the reason that the output data is attained in accordance with the type and quantity of the microbial ecology in the sample, it is possible to examine the microbial ecology in the sample.
According to another aspect of the invention, an electromagnetic wave radiation member radiates electromagnetic wave on a microbial sample including microbes, cells and substances generated from the microbes and cells. An electromagnetic wave measuring member measures electromagnetic wave permeated through the microbial sample. A data processing member generates an output data in accordance with the electromagnetic wave measured by the electromagnetic wave measuring member.
The output data is thus attained in accordance with the type and quantity of the microbial ecology in the sample, it is possible to examine the microbial ecology in the sample.
According to another aspect of the invention, an electromagnetic wave radiation member radiates the electromagnetic wave on a microbial sample including microbes, cells and substances generated from the microbes and cells while radiating the electromagnetic wave on a reference blank background free from sundry microbial ecology. An electromagnetic wave measuring member measures first electromagnetic wave reflected from the microbial sample while measuring second electromagnetic wave reflected from the reference blank background. A data processing member compares said first electromagnetic wave with said second electromagnetic wave so as to generate output data based on the comparison.
Based on the output data thus attained in accordance with the type and quantity of the microbial ecology in the sample, it is possible to examine the microbial ecology in the sample.
According to another aspect of the invention, an electromagnetic wave radiation member radiates the electromagnetic wave on a microbial sample including microbes, cells and substances generated from the microbes and cells while radiating the electromagnetic wave toward a reference blank background free from sundry microbial ecology. An electromagnetic wave measuring member measures the first electromagnetic wave permeated through the microbial sample while measuring the second electromagnetic wave permeated through the reference blank background. A data processing member compares said first electromagnetic wave with said second electromagnetic wave so as to generate output data based on the comparison.
From the output data thus attained in accordance with the type and quantity of the microbial ecology in the sample, it is possible to examine the microbial ecology in the sample.
According to another aspect of the invention, the data processing member generates output data based on the intensity of the specified electromagnetic wavelength. The electromagnetic wave may have s single one or a plurality of wavelengths.
According to another aspect of the invention, output data are obtained based on an electromagnetic wave having a predetermined range of wavelength.
According to another aspect of the invention, by comparing the intensity pattern of the electromagnetic wave of the reference wavelength to other intensity pattern of the electromagnetic wave, it is possible to detect the microbial ecology with a high precision.
According to another aspect of the invention, with the use of the electromagnetic wave having the wavelengths (especially 1038 cmxe2x88x921) of approx. 1038 cmxe2x88x921, 1100 cmxe2x88x921, 1140 cmxe2x88x921, 790 cmxe2x88x921 and 1055 cmxe2x88x921 it is possible to readily detect an amount of xcex1 1-3 bond site of glucan produced by the cariogenic microbes and/or an amount of glucan and substances engendered from glucan-related circuit imaginary possible such as cell wall, fuzzy coat, donor, receptor, acceptor, enzyme or the like which resides inside and outside the microbes, so as to effectuate the pathogenic diagnosis with an ease and rapidity.
With the use of the electromagnetic wave having the wavelengths of 1026 cmxe2x88x921, 1015 cmxe2x88x921, 992 cmxe2x88x921, 855 cmxe2x88x921, 837 cmxe2x88x921 and 820 cmxe2x88x921 it is possible to easily detect an amount of xcex1 1-6 bond site of glucan produced by the cariogenic microbes and/or an amount of glucan and substances engendered from glucan-related circuit such as cell wall, fuzzy coat, donor, receptor, acceptor, enzyme or the like which resides inside and outside the microbes. This makes it possible to readily effectuate the pathogenic diagnosis of the dental plaque so as to observe an extent of the progress to which the cariogenicity develops from the past to the present, and thus swiftly determining a risk of the dental caries for diagnosing and treating it with a high reliability.
According to another aspect of the invention, a dental caries risk distinction member is provided to determine a dental caries risk by an intensity detected by a microbial ecology detector device.
According to another aspect of the invention, with the use of a vibration control device, it is possible to oscillate the microbial sample while controlling the oscillation. This ensures stable measurement results.
Namely, when the sample is added to a solvent while stirring it, it means to mechanically or molecularly vibrate the sample together with the solvents The measurement is effectuated in the suspended state, precipitated state and the transient state from the suspended state to the precipitated state. By observing the sample while vibrating it due to the temperature change, remarkable changes appear in the intensity of the specified wavelength of the electromagnetic wave. By measuring the frequency of the remarkable changes, it is possible to improve the measurement precision. In particular, it is possible to increase S/N ratio of the absorption intensity at the wavelength 1038 cmxe2x88x921.
According to another aspect of the invention, a dental caries risk distinction member determines the present state of a dental caries by comparing the two or more different wavelengths measured by the electromagnetic wave measuring member, it is possible to readily recognize the dental caries risk based on the sample taken from the patient""s mouth.
According to another aspect of the invention, a comparator member compares and displays the intensity of the two or more different wavelengths measured by the electromagnetic wave measuring member, it is possible to readily recognize the present state of the dental caries taken as a sample from the patients on the basis of the displayed intensity of the two or more different wavelength.